All I Need Is You
by ShockedTurtle
Summary: Marinette is dating Luka, Adrien doesn't understand why he feels jealous. She's just a friend... Isn't she? What happens when Mari starts to have conflicting feelings? How can she handle everyone's drama plus her own, and on top of that being Ladybug? Things aren't looking so good as Hawkmoth grows stronger and Ladybug and her team falters.
1. Chapter 1

Adrien stood, his blond hair tumbling from behind the pillar. His fists clenched and chest squeezed at the sight of the couple. Her dark pigtails framing her face just so, her eyes crinkled with her laugh, blushing cheeks brought out violet in her eyes.

But she wasn't his, that smile didn't belong to him - no, the soft laugh was for her boyfriend. The guy who had walked right in one day and swept her off her feet. He held her close, leaning in.

Adrien couldn't stand to look. He turned his face away before anger could surge and boil over. While pacing away, Plagg swept out from his jacket.

"Whoa dude, you need to calm down, eat some cheese and play video games or something. What are you so bothered about anyways - Hawkmoth could be your dad or something with the anger I felt."

"Sorry Plagg... it's just... that Luka... he just." Adrien's heart was still attempting to slow the acceleration.

"What? Him and pigtail girl?" Plagg asked surprised.

"Yah… I don't know why but every time I see them together, something in me just flicks and I can't stand it." Adrien paused, walking into a bathroom stall so he and his kwami could speak freely without the fear of anyone seeing.

"Aw, someone has a crush!" Plagg singsonged.

"What? No!" Adrien started to sweat, Marinette was just a good friend. It had to be something else... Luka wasn't good enough for her. That was it, Marinette needed someone sweet who would make her laugh and do anything for her. Luka was a chill dude but wasn't right. That was all it was.

Marinette giggled under Luka's hug. His strong arms wrapped firmly around her. He made her feel so tiny, but she felt protected with him. A smile lifted her cheeks as her boyfriend whispered a joke in her ear. She looked up at him and was met with his bright, shining, blue eyes. His dark hair suited him perfectly, a dark look for a bad boy.

Her family had been surprised when they met him, everyone thought she wouldn't settle for anyone but Adrien, but ever since they had met, there had been a spark that had burned deep inside of her. It was a new feeling she was exploring, his kiss was warm and lips soft against hers. He leaned in and just before he kissed her full on the lips, Marinette felt movement behind her. Ignoring it, she kissed Luka back. His tongue wove around hers and his arms pulled her tight towards his chest.

The bell rang and the two of them separated, parting ways onward to class. Marinette was soon seated in her class and pulled out her notebook.

Alya pranced towards her and dumped her stuff all over their desk, scattering the contents of her bag.

"Whoa girl! That was some serious PDA this morning!"

Marinette glanced up from her sketch - a heart with her and Luka's name - to face her friend. "What do you mean, I only kissed my boyfriend."

"Kissed? I'd say more like smooching, big tongue loving." She noticed the pages full of romantic sketches "you really have the love bug bad. But don't worry, no judgment here. I sure have had my fair share of the good stuff. Right Nino?" She winked at his reddening face.

The class started filling up and kids began to take their seats. Adrien filled in and sat wordlessly in front of the girls. Nino and him did their guy handshake, then Nino started describing a new video game he got.

Alya leaned in towards Marinette "Does this mean you're completely over Adrien?" She whispered, a look of concern crossing over her face.

Her friend blushed, glancing down at the model in front of her. "I mean, almost… he was such a big part of my life that it's hard to fully let go. I like Luka so much but I'd be lying if I said I don't still get butterflies in my stomach when I look at Adrien. Is that a bad thing?" Worry crossed her face, another possibility of failing someone or making another mistake.

"No, for sure no. You like Luka and your with him. We'll always be attracted to people - that's human nature. But it only is a problem when we act upon it. Don't worry honey, you're good." Alya was always very supportive of her best friend, she was able to identify her struggles and deep worries. Alya had always been surprised about the depth of fear in Marinette especially because her life was filled with boys, music, baking and designing - her biggest problem was always being late. Alya's best guess was that it stemmed from the multitude of akuma attacks that plagued their city.

At the end of the day, marinette waited patiently for Luka. It was odd that he was late but right before she was going to pull out her phone and send a quick text asking if he was on his way, Luka hurdled towards her.

"Sorry I'm late, um… something came up." His eyes glanced around her face but never met her eyes.

"It's alright," Marinette noticed something different in him, his body was tense and he seemed distant but when she tried to find out what was wrong he pulled away even further so she didn't push it.

They intertwined fingers, his long ones wrapped around her petite ones. His palms were sweaty and it felt uncomfortable, but he kept on walking.

As the couple crossed the road to the bakery, Marinette leaned in for a parting kiss, there was a slight hesitation on his end but she was eventually rewarded with a peck.

"Want to hang out tonight? I have my shift at the bakery till 7 but we could get together afterwards." Marinette asked, her baby blue eyes were soft like her heart.

"I don't know…" Luka was acting really weird, something must have happened; he had been fine that morning.

"Please?" Marinette placed his hands on her hips traced his muscles arms with her slender fingers.

Luka took a deep breath and then faltered and gave in. "Fine," Marinette could even see a glimpse of a smile tugging at his lips. "For you," he then leaned down and kissed her gently, like you would an angel. Marinette opened the bakery door and stepped inside.

His kisses still made her knees weak and her heart pound. She was so proud to be his girl and loved him so much it made her giddy. She stood there with her back against the door for a few seconds while she regained composure.

That shift felt like it was the longest one in history. Marinette was constantly looking at the clock and sadly it was very slow so there wasn't much to distract her from waiting. She had tried to figure out what was going on with Luka but was unable to come up with anything. She had never seen him this displaced before so it had to be serious.

"Stop doing this to yourself Marinette, you'll only make it worse with your worry. Luka will tell you what's wrong when he's ready to, for now you just have to trust and support him." Marinette could always count on Tikki for advice.

"I just hate to see him like this. I can't help wondering if it was my fault or if I did something."

"I know, but you can't control what he does, if it's about the two of you, you'll get through it together." Tikki gave her friend a hug and then hid back behind the counter as the bell rang announcing a customer.

Once the customer left, Marinette whipped out her phone and texted Luka that she would come over to his house once her shift was done. She didn't want him driving if he was upset and it provided her with something to do instead of waiting around even more.

The second the clock ticked 7, Marinette sprinted from the counter while calling up to her parents that she was going out.

She grabbed her bike from the side of the house and then pedaled off to see her boyfriend.

As Marinette rounded the corner towards Luka's house she started to hear a commotion. Instantly her heart sank, "Can't akuma attacks wait till tomorrow night?" She though. Chat was on patrol that night and she knew that she needed to talk with Luka. When she rounded the bend though, it was not a villain that met her but a house with all its lights on and yelling coming from it.

Marinette breaked in the middle of the street, that was Luka's house! What was going on? She pulled right up to it and dropped her bike on the grass.

She pressed her shaking fingers into a fist and knocked three times. No one answered after a while so she decided to try the handle. Thankfully it was unlocked, but the scene that Marinette stepped into infiltrated her vision. The house was the messiest she had ever seen it with books, papers, CDs, and everything else strewn about.


	2. Chapter 2

She glanced up at the staircase where all the noise was coming from. "Hello?" Marinette said while climbing the steps. No one replied so she carried on. But sadly, the moment before her hurt her eyes. Luka's mom was screaming at his father while throwing his stuff around. Some of it landed in an open suitcase on the floor which she guessed was the intended target.

"Get out! Get out of my house!" Anarka (Luka's mom) shouted at his father, Rob. "I can't stand to look at you! You thought you were so sneaky, that I would never figure it out! Well guess what? We don't want you!" Smoke billowed from her ears and her face was red and contorted with strain.

Luka sat in the corner shaking, witnessing the scene. "Fine with me!" Rob snarled. "If I wanted you I would have stayed, but I want better. Correction: I have better. I want her." Rob then turned around and pounded down the steps with Anarka yelling after him.

"That's right! Go to her! That slut! See if she makes you happy!" She then left the room and slammed the door.

Marinette had stood against the wall, so shocked that she wasn't able to move. Finally after the wave retreated, she rushed to Luka's side. Surprised, he looked up at her with shame in his eyes.

There was an awkward moment between them. "Sorry… I forgot that we were meeting up."

"Oh no! I texted you that I would come over instead of you picking me up." Marinette replied.

"Oh... I had my phone turned off." There was a pause while the two sat in silence. To Marinette's surprise Luka began to cry. Big, fat tears rolled down his cheeks and Marinette just held him close. She pulled him towards her chest while gently rubbing his back and whispered soothing words.

She had definitely not expected this. She had no previous knowledge that things were rocky between his parents. From what she could understand was that Rob has cheated on Anarka and she had just figured it out. She understood how hard it must be for Luka, she loved her parents so much and couldn't imagine them separating.

After a few minutes of Luka letting his pain out, his sat up straight and turned to face her. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, his hair ruffled and cheeks were tear stained. "I…" he started. "My-" His voice broke when he tried again.

"I know, I know." Said Marinette as she comforted him. Tears fought loose in her eyes, her heart broke to see him like this, all wounded and hurt. All she wanted to do was to fix everything and make him happy again. But there wasn't anything she could do, she was helpless which wasn't something she felt often. Anger started to burn in her heart, how could anyone do anything like this to Luka? What good was it to be Ladybug if she couldn't help those she loved most?

They stayed that way for a long time until Marinette asked if he wanted to get out of the house for a bit. While walking, Marinette noticed him limping slightly, it was quite odd but it wasn't the right time to ask about it. They stopped at the park, it was a warm spring evening as they sat together on a smooth bench, Luka's head resting in her lap.

Marinette stroked his dark hair absentmindedly while he recounted the story.

"Everything was fine this morning. We all ate breakfast together at the table and then went off: Mom and Dad to work, Juleka and I to school. We came home for lunch to find mom extremely upset. She was holding up a phone and muttering under her breath while crying. I went over to talk to her when I realized that the case of the phone didn't belong to her. It was my Dad's, which meant that she was holding his phone. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Look for yourself." She pushed the object into my hand and stalked away. I glanced down curiously to find that it was open to text messages. There was a message that said "Missing your warmth and kisses tonight" sent from a contact by the name of "Babe" with a lip emoji beside it. I knew that it wasn't Mom because her name was listed next to that one as her real name. It hit me, it hit me hard Mari. I dropped the phone and the screen shattered into a thousand pieces. While walking away, I had stepped on one accidentally and it got stuck in my foot. I was able to get it out but it still hurts, I guess. I then left, I could hear mom sobbing and Juleka had left to go to her room. I couldn't stand being in that house." Marinette wiped his bangs out of his eyes while he took a deep breath and then continued.

"When I got home from school, mom was still there. She was throwing all his stuff into suitcases and had her music up on full blast. I just stood there staring at her, I have never seen her like this - she's always so strong," his voice cracked.

"I just remained there like a dummy as she tried to wipe his existence from our house. Then his car pulled up and he came in. Mom didn't react... at least not at first. Her music stayed blasting and Dad just stared at her confused until a realization came over him. He then spotted his phone on the ground and picked it up, placing it back into his pocket. The music suddenly stopped and at the same time, Mom started yelling. I don't think either of them even realized I was there, or cared. They just yelled, and yelled, and yelled - I'm surprised none of the neighbors called the police.

"Juleka stayed in her room, I think... I'm not sure if she was there or out of the house, I didn't see her. I felt invisible as mom started to move upstairs where she tossed his things everywhere. I couldn't do anything, I just sat there and…" He started to cry and shudder again.

"I guess that's when you came in," he finished. The sky was dark by that time and the stars lit up like a thousand fireflies. Marinette rested her head on his shoulder while they searched the expanse, for what exactly, no one is sure of. Maybe hope? Or possibly peace, but whatever it was, it was interrupted by Marinette's phone ringing. She jumped at the sudden noise but quickly answered it when she realized it was her parents calling her. She leapt off of the bench and roamed past the fountain as to try and not disturb Luka.

"Where are you? It's getting late." Marinette could hear the worry and agitation in Tom's voice as she listened.

"I'm out with Luka-"

"That boy and I need to have ourselves a nice chat, it's almost midnight Marinette and tomorrow is school!" Tom was not impressed.

"Dad just," Marinette took a deep breath. "Luka's Dad just left. I think his parents are going to get a divorce. It was really bad, there was a lot of yelling and… Can he stay with us tonight?" Tears were lurking in her eyes.

There was a pause on the other end, Marinette heard some muffled voices and then finally her dad's voice. "Sure, you two come on over and tell Luka that he's welcome."

"Thanks Dad, this means a lot. We'll be over soon, just after we stop by and get some of his things for the night." They said goodbye and hung up. Marinette then walked slowly over to where Luka sat.

"Everything good?" He asked, eyes soft and broken.

She sat down and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. Her fingers playing with the ends of his hair as she breathed in his precious scent. They stayed wrapped together like that for a few moments, just breathing in the night air. "Do you want to stay at my place tonight?" She asked him in a small voice.

He mulled it over, "I don't know how your parents would feel and I don't want to intrude."

She turned to face him, "I already talked to them about it, they said you're welcome there."

He grinned a slight smile, "Sure." And off they went.

It was a silent walk to his house, the cool air shivered around Marinette, enlightening her goosebumps. Without a noise, Luka was handing her his hoodie. When she put it on, it hit her mid thighs and the arms were extremely long on her, but it was soft and smelt like him. A smile brightened her rosy face.

At his house, Marinette traveled to Juleka's room to find it empty, she then whisked off a text making sure she was alright. There was a quick reply saying that she was spending the night at Rose's.

Shortly, a shadow overcame her and she turned into Luka, "You got everything?" He gave a quick nod.

"I told my mom where I will be so it's all good." Together they exited from his house and walked over to his truck. He threw his beat up duffle bag into the back seat and then hauled her bike into the bed of the truck. Marinette stood back and admired as his arm and back muscles tightened with the added weight. She then got into the vehicle after he had held open the door for her and they started to drive.

It wasn't a long one, only about 10 minutes but they sat without any words passed between their mouths. The radio played some song about heartbreak while Luka rested his calloused hand on Marinette's thigh. His fingers grazed over her, subconsciously running his thumb in circles. The windows were rolled down and she gazed out at the passing buildings while the breeze swept through her loosened hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Hope you're having a great day. Please bear with me as I try to figure all of this stuff out, this is my first fan fiction. I hope you're liking my story so far, I'm having a lot of fun writing it! If you have any ideas that you want to see happen in the story please let me know and I'll try to incorporate them as best as I can. Also, please leave reviews and comments as I really enjoy reading them and it will help make me a better writer. Sorry about the problem with the second chapter, but don't worry I got it all fixed! Now, onto the story! **

Tom and Sabine were waiting by the door when Marinette and Luka walked in. They pulled the kids into a tight hug until they finally released them. "Luka, I hope you'll be comfortable on the couch tonight. I added some extra blankets and a pillow for you but if you need anything else just let me know," added Sabine. She and Tom then pulled Marinette aside as Luka placed his bag in the living room.

"Now, for some ground rules. I know that Luka's going through some stuff, but you both will be staying in your rooms for the night. Got it? I don't want to find any monkey business going down tonight. I'm trusting you, Marinette." She nodded up at her protective father.

"Don't worry Dad," and they all shared a small smile before going back to where Luka sat.

"Great, well we'll be saying goodnight you now then, sleep well." Sabine hugged and kissed both children on the forehead while Tom just nodded and then left, the kids calling out good wishes to them.

Marinette turned to her boyfriend, "So I'll just be um… getting ready." Of course Luka had been to her house many times before but never had he spent the night and Marinette had absolutely no idea how to act under the circumstances.

"Alright, goodnight Mari." They gave each other a quick peck and then Marinette turned to prance up the steps while Luka gazed after her. He made his way to the bathroom where he changed and brushed his teeth. Luka gripped the rim of the porcelain sink, worn out. That day had taken every ounce of energy of his to get through and all he wanted was for it to be over and to forget about it. He stared up at his glossy reflection in the dusty mirror. A boy with dark and blue hair looked back at him but something was different - his eyes. His eyes were always light and sparkling, full of a surge for life. But in the darkness of that tiny room, they were replaced with those of someone else whom he didn't recognize.

Luka turned away having seen enough. He shut the door a little too hard and then flopped onto the couch. It was quite comfortable, thankfully it was extra long so his toes didn't touch the end. He glanced around him, the kitchen lights buzzed in the darkness of the night but all was silent. As much as he tried, the experiences of the day wouldn't let go of him. They raced across his mind, replaying every scene twice. He tossed and turned but sleep was nowhere to be found. The blankets were far too heavy, too restricting, he tore them off. But then the wind strangled him, causing him to shiver. What he needed was a distraction. He lifted his phone off the floor and turned it on, quickly lowering the brightness as to not wake anyone up.

Marinette tossed about in her bed, sleep had fled her body and she couldn't retrieve it. All she could think about was that there was a boy in her house. Luka was in her house. And her parents were asleep - although they wouldn't like her to know this but they constantly fell asleep the moment their heads hit their pillows and practically nothing was able to waking them from that spell.

Her eyes wandered over to the window, outside the city was lit up like a christmas tree. She could make out people's shadows as they went about: meeting lovers, catching up with friends, coming home from work, living life. She turned to the other side of her bed and scrunched her eyes shut as tight as they would go. But alas, no sleep.

Beside her in the desk drawer, Tikki lay snoring away. She was always a deep and heavy sleeper. Marinette was constantly surprised that a body that small could make a noise that big.

Suddenly her screen lit up, casting a haze over her entire room. She pounced on it, thankful for a distraction. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust, but she was happily greeted with a text from "3Boyfriendxxxooo".

Soon they were starting a comfortable small talk about not being able to sleep when Luka sent "Can I see you please?" Marinette's heart started to pound in her chest, she pushed back the covers and sent a quick text asking for a couple of minutes. She dropped her phone, made up her bed and put everything remotely embarrassing away in random drawers. She then scuttled to her mirror, grabbing a brush she raked it hurriedly through her hair and then turned around at the sound of a knock on her trap door.

"Come in," Marinette whispered. The top opened slightly to reveal Luka's face, he stepped up and walked straight over to her. She had never seen his pajamas before but apparently he didn't have much. Marinette's eyes went wide as she took him in, he was wearing plaid bottoms but no shirt. His muscles were toned and defined, causing her breath to flee. She felt her knees go weak so she backed up against the wall for support.

Luka's eyes traveled over his girlfriend, he had never seen her pajamas but she looked amazing. He guessed that she had made them herself like the majority of her clothes. She was sporting a tight tank top that cut off just before her belly button and short shorts that made his heart thump inside of him. It was so strong and loud that he was sure it would wake up her parents. He walked over towards her, and then snaked his arms around her tiny body. He held her close for a few moments, taking her in. His heart started to relax and then he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, soft at first and then passionately. Their tongues intertwined with each other's and he could feel her lean on him for support. His hands travelled around her petite waist, holding on tight. One hand wove its way up her back to play with the ends of her dark hair.

Marinette had her arms locked behind his head, her fingers raking through his coarse hair. She kissed him back, hard. She felt his hands around her, his soft lips and with that his affection for her. She understood that he was hurting and needed connection and she wasn't complaining in the least. She stayed in his arms until she had to pull back for a breath. They looked into each other's eyes, finding truths in them.

Luka was smiling now, "Mari," he said gently. She placed her soft hands on his chest, running her fingers across it, feeling every muscle, every inch of him. When she got to his belt, she grabbed it and pulled him towards her again with him coming willingly.

When they kissed each other, it was as if the world disintegrated. They left behind all the pain and hurt and memories as they floated through the stars. His mouth was like fireworks going off and hers was like a spark igniting. Luka picked her up in his arms, his neck growing stiff after being downwards for so long. With one arm holding her, he set her down on her desk. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him close and the two stayed that way for a while. Luka closed his eyes, gripping her as she kissed his neck and shoulder.

After pulling away to breath again, Marinette just rested her head on his chest while he stroked her hair. He placed a strand of hair behind her left ear and then followed a path to her chin. He tilted it up, gazing at her. "Goodnight," he said, giving her another angel kiss and then turned and leapt down the steps to fall asleep on the couch.

Marinette stayed perched on her desk for a few moments while retrieving herself. She had never felt that way and her body was just starting to come down from the high. After a few deep breaths, she sauntered off to bed where she had the best sleep in her life.

The next day Marinette sat in her desk a few minutes before class started. Alya rushed over, "Girl what's up! You said you had some tea!" The excitement in her best friends voice made her smile even more. In hushed tones they chatted about the previous night and all the kissing. Luka had casually mentioned that he was fine if she told Alya about what was going on with his life but she knew he didn't want everyone knowing.

Adrien came into the class to see Marinette and Alya talking rapidly to each other. Both seemed very invested in their conversation with large smiles plastered on their faces. "What's up girls?" He asked casually, flashing them a smile.

The two of them looked up and immediately started giggling. "Oh you know…"

"Just girl stuff," responded Marinette which sent them into a second fit of laughter. Adrien stood confused until Nino tried.

"Dude, it will never make sense. I just try to ignore it." They nodded at each other in agreement as everyone took their seats.

At lunch Adrien saw Luka and Marinette together again. Ugg, he rolled his eyes. The two of them were sitting together at a table with Alya and Nino so he decided he would join them. Pulling up a chair, he plopped down right beside Marinette. "Is it like a disease Luka where you constantly have to be touching or sticking your tongue down Marinette's throat? How do you make it through the day?" He laughed like it was a joke but everyone else at the table went silent.

Marinette could feel Luka's body tense beside her, Nino gave Adrien a look that asked what the heck was going on with him. There was a slight awkward pause before Adrien stated "What? Can't you all take a joke?" He then started in on his potatoes from the cafeteria.

Alya was the first one to change the subject, going off on some small talk with Nino and Marinette bouncing in. A few minutes later, Luka had finished his lunch and went to steal a fry from Marinette's plate.

"So you get to kiss her and take her food? How sweet! Do you feed her too?" Adrien laughed cruelly. Luka dropped the fry and moved away from his girlfriend, his jaw became rigid and Nino glared at Adrien. Marinette hopped up from her seat, placed all of her fries on Luka's plate and dragged Adrien away.

"What's going on with you?" She asked him once they were out of hearing distance. Adrien just rolled his eyes and looked back at Luka who remained at the table. Apparently that boy sent other people to fight his battles for him.

"Look, Luka's going through some stuff right now and he doesn't need any crap from you. If that's too much to ask, you can leave and find other people to hang out with!" Marinette was furious, she had never seen Adrien acting this way and she hated that he was making Luka feel worse.

Adrien finally faced her, "Oh sure, he's 'going through some stuff'". He made air quotes with his hands. Marinette then raised her hand, she had had enough, and slapped him right there on the cheek! Adrien stood shocked. They stared at each other for a few seconds until he gave up and stopped away in a huff.

When Marinette returned to her table, it was silent and no one had much of an appetite left. They all ended going their separate ways. Marinette tried to talk to Luka but he mumbled something about needing to finish his homework and left.

Before the end of the day, Marinette received a text from Luka saying that he was going to take the train home so he wasn't going to be able to walk with her. Marinette ended up going home with Alya though and understood that Luka needed some space.

On the way home Marinette started to try and piece together everything that had happened at lunch. "That was so weird today," Marinette started. "I've never seen Adrien act that way, I wonder what's going on with him."

"Well I think it's obvious," stated Alya. "He's got a crush on you and is jealous of Luka!"

Marinette turned to face her friend, "What?! No way is that possible!"

"It totally is," They had reached the bakery by that time. "Any way girl, goodluck!" And Alya skipped off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I'm quite excited about this next chapter as it has given me some new ideas for the story. Don't forget to leave a comment about your thoughts on it, now, without further adieu… your story!**

That night both Ladybug and Chat were on partoll together. After excusing herself to work on homework, Marinette transformed and then sprinted off into the night. She stopped at her and Chat Noir's meeting place: the roof of the library. Earlier in the evening, Marinette had considered cancelling on Chat but Tikki had convinced her to go. What Alya had told her earlier that day was really bothering her, she didn't want it to impact anything, but did it? Ladybug shook her head and tossed the thought aside. The cool air gave her a chance to breath and she was thankful that she was out of the house. Staring out at the city scape, her heart slowed and she began to forget all her worries.

A few minutes later, Ladybug glanced at her LadiWatch, it was 8:17, "huh" she thought. Chat was barely ever late, she quickly sent off a message to him asking where he was at. But five minutes and no response later, she decided to give up and went to start by herself.

Just as she whisked out her yoyo, a shadow came upon her. "Hey, you alright?" Ladybug asked, her eyebrows scrunched together with worry.

Chat stared off into the distance, "Sure," he replied, his eyes glazy. Ladybug looked at him for a few seconds debating whether to try and discover what was troubling her friend or to let it be. Before she could make up her mind, Chat was jumping across rooftops calling her along. The two did a quick lap of the city and then stopped at a nearby building. Chat was leaned up against the chimney, eyes closed. Ladybug took the time to study her partner. His chest moved with his breath more quickly than normal, his forehead was creased with deep lines of stress, and under his suit his muscles were tense and strained.

Ladybug leaned in close to him, she placed her hands on his shoulders, starting to massage them. "Do you want to talk about it?" Her voice was soft and warm, smooth like honey and inviting. Chat Noir opened his eyes, watching the flickering lights before him.

"It's just harder than I thought it was going to be. You know? I thought I was fine, she and I were friends… but… I just don't know anymore." Ladybug sat their patiently, waiting for him to continue on. "Everything is getting to be too much right now."

"I know it gets hard, but sometimes all we can do is continue on and push through it," she was trying to be supportive and help him. She understood how he was feeling, life plus a double life did get a little overwhelming sometimes.

To her surprise, Chat exploded. "But what if I don't want to? What if I'm tired of pushing through it?! Maybe I'm not cut out to be a hero, I saved all those people, but who's going to save me?"

Ladybug sat there stunned, "But, you-" he cut her off again.

"No! I don't care! You've already found other superheroes that can replace me, you guys don't need me anymore, I'm done!" And at that final remark, Chat Noir extended his pole and pounced off towards his house.

As the cat fell through his window, he detransformed back into Adrien and flopped onto his bed like a fish. Plagg watched his master, he had never seen him acting like this before, no this was new and he didn't know how to help him feel better.

"Cheer up Adrien, soon this dark cloud will pass. But for now you can play video games till you feel better!" His human remained still, so Plagg floated over and sat beside him on the bed. "Sorry, Tikki has always been the one who's good at this stuff."

Adrien turned his head towards his kwami, "I don't know what's going on with me Plagg, I snapped today with Luka and Marinette and I feel bad about it, but I don't think any of them will want to talk to me after my unbecoming scene." His eyes were as wide and embracing as a puppy's. "And mmpphh…"

"What? Sorry, I didn't catch that last part," Plagg reported.

The boy's blond hair was swept in his eyes as he twisted around onto his back. "I think I like Marinette." He shoved his pillow into his face.

Plagg grinned up at him, "That's great! Pigtail girl is really nice - I approve," he announced. Adrien turned to prop himself up by his elbow.

"But she's with Luka," he retorted.

"Hey! I don't see no ring!" Plagg laughed.

"Yah sure, for now. But he's written her songs, they're constantly together and as everyone says, they're 'endgame'. That silenced his creature. The couple did look pretty strong together and no one saw an end to them in the foreseeable future. Adrien's eyes darkened, "I lost all my chances with her, the way I acted today. But who didn't see that coming, I mean, what would I know about relationships? It's not like I have any, my dad is a stranger to me, my mom didn't even care enough about me to stick around long enough to be a mother." He stood up and moved towards the bathroom, Plagg following him unsure about what to say. At the door, Adrien looked back at his kwami, "I just need to be alone for a bit…" and then shut the door in his face.

Adrien stood staring at his reflection, his vision started to fade in the mirror as it was replaced with memories. Memories of his failure, every scene that flashed before him dug him deeper and deeper. His body started to shake with anger, in a fury, he gripped onto the sink and ripped it from the wall, throwing it across the bathroom. The mirror glared back at him, laughing in his face. With a curled fist, Adrien punched and shattered it, "Who's laughing now?" He chuckled darkly.

After his master had requested to be alone, Plagg had floated around the room, unsure of what to do. His stomach grumbled, echoing in the large room. He glanced towards the closed door, contemplating asking for cheese but then decided against it - though he was still quite hungry.

Plagg peaked out from the door, glancing up and down the hallway, the coast was clear. Happily, Plagg drifted through the expansive halls, all the way to the kitchen. It was late and the cook was off duty so he was able to waltz right in and popped through the fridge door. Infront of him lay the ripest mangoes, the plumpest tomatoes, and the largest blueberries he had ever seen. Plagg twirled in delight, traveling from row to row until he stopped in sheer adoration.

The cheese drawer! He transferred inside it and stroked all the fermented milk while drool collected in his mouth. The drawer beheld all of his favourites, but then, oh my! He sighed in pleasure, an old and rotting camembert sat in the back.

"Did it hurt?" He asked the cheese, pausing for a second. "When you fell from heaven of course! Don't worry, I'm fine. Actually, earlier today I was feeling a little off, but when I passed you, you definitely turned me on." He chuckled to himself while giving it an eyebrow raise complete with finger guns, "Hey hey baby, I know these lines sound cheesy, but so is my love for you." He stroked the cheese in front of him, waiting just a millisecond until he began inhaling it.

A few minutes later, the majority of cheese had departed out of sight and a stuffed Plagg lay contently in the drawer. The door started to jiggle but he didn't notice it in his happy bliss.

Nooroo was shocked to see a still Plagg in the cheese drawer. What was Plagg doing there? Where was his human? Nooroo went into full panic mode, Gabriel couldn't figure out that he was there, he had to hide him quickly! "What's going on?!"

Plagg grumbled and opened his eyes, who would dare interrupt his quiet time! To his surprise, the thing shaking him was Nooroo! "What are you doing here Nooroo? Did you get away from Hawkmoth?" Plagg asked, his excitement flowing over.

"What? I've always been here, what are _you_ doing here?" He asked pointedly.

"Dude, Adrien's my human," he rolled his eyes as if it was common knowledge.

Nooroo was stunned, "What?" He shrieked while his voice cracked. How was that possible? Had escape really been that close to him for so long? "Oh no," he thought, escape may have been that close but so was destruction. They had to be careful with how they dealt with this, there was a huge margin for error.

Plagg looked back up at his friend, "So why are you here?"

"Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth," those four words remained in the air as the black cat digested them.

"But if he's Hawkmoth then… And… But… So...!" He was freaking out, rushing around the fridge like a mad man. Nooroo raced behind, attempting to calm him down.

"Don't worry Plagg, we can-" but Nooroo was cut short as his master summoned him, the kwami spirling away at the beckon.

Gabriel stood in his conservatory as his kwami appeared before him. "Dark wings, fly!" He commanded. "Stress devourers souls, anger pricks those it infects, bleeding them out. I feel pain, come close akuma. Hurt is buried deep and now has become the nutrients that is getting ingested into his soul." A single akuma hovered his scepter until it was consumed by darkness. "Fly away my little akuma and evilise him!" Declared Hawkmoth.

The corrupt butterfly flew through the window and around the far wall until it came upon an open window leading to a bathroom full of shards. It landed on an object in the boy's hand, darkening the colourful beads.

"Arnacoeur (Heartbreaker), I am Hawkmoth. I am giving you the power to dispense the same feelings of hurt to the people who casted them upon you. As for my reward, you will bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculouses!"

Adrien gripped his fist in anger, "Your on, they will all feel my pain!" Adrien turned into a dark bubble as his new power came over him.

Meanwhile, Plagg was zooming down the halls on his way to retrieve his master and inform him of the news. As he entered the boy's room, he was met with a dark cloud sent from Hawkmoth. Plagg stood in shock as he witnessed his human evilising into Arnacoeur.

**Wow, that was a fun chapter to write! What are your thoughts? Did you see that coming? I know I'm playing with Adrien's fun loving character a bit, what do you think about that? Hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I'm really sorry it took me so long to post, I've been on holiday. Hope you like this chapter, I'm still pretty tired and really just wanted to get something published, so I hope it's not terrible. What are your predictions on what will happen? Who's your favourite ship? Any Lukanettes out there? **

Marinette was in the living room watching the news while her parents did the dishes together. They were so cheesy and cute, her dad sneaking his arm around her mom's waist, pulling her towards him. The television was going off in the background as Tom twirled a dancing Sabine.

"Breaking News, this just in," blared the TV. "After our few restful days, Paris has a new akumatized victim who's going by the name of 'Arnacoeur'. At the moment he is tromping through the city searching, for what or whom is unsure of as of yet. It appears that when you look at him, you fall under his power and what looks like 'falls in love with him'. Once you are under the spell, he pulls your heart from your chest and squeezes till it disintegrates into dust - the person disappears along with the heart. For the moment we are still waiting for Chat Noir and Ladybug, so until they resume order: please everyone, stay inside." The family was huddled around the set, watching intently. Hawkmoth had started to send less akumas into the city, but the ones he did send were big and ugly. His powers were growing and the team always had trouble saving everyone. Paris was getting a reputation on the map for their lack of safety and was being isolated from the world.

The screen switched from Nadja Chamack to the police force. They all wore dark sunglasses but Marinette was doubtful that they would help. "We are working on understanding and keeping the situation at bay, please stay inside as we are doing our jobs. The victim has not entered any buildings yet so for now that is the safest option." Roger Raincomprix stared back at them until it swapped back to Nadja.

"Don't be bemused, it's just the news!" She finished as the television was muted. Marinette's parents hugged her and told her that everything would be fine, there was nothing to worry about. She had grown accustomed to explaining to them that she wanted to sleep during the attacks because it helped her feel safe. They were always very easy going about it and would let her slink back to her room. Of course she felt bad for lying, but she wasn't able to tell the truth so she didn't have much choice.

Once she entered her room Tikki flew out, ready to transform. "Tikki, spots on!" She called as the bright light surrounded her, changing her into the superhero that Paris needed. She hopped out of the window and into the oncoming evening - yoyo swinging.

Plagg dashed away from view just in time to escape Adrien's sight. It would be detrimental if an akumatized victim was able to catch a kwami, even if it was a previous superhero. He swept through the halls once more until he came to a space deemed far enough away. From there Plagg popped through the window and went off to find Pigtail Girl before she heard about the newest villain. He knew it would be unsafe for him to hang around Ladybug while she battled so this was his chance but he had to move quickly.

Finally, her house was in view! Sadly, it had taken him longer than it should have. There was a group of kids hanging around the streets so he had to take his time hiding in the shadows.

Even after the multiple minutes he had had to take in the new developments, Plagg still was getting it in his brain that Adrien's father was Hawkmoth, how had they missed it? The kids had been close once, but then he tricked them… Hawkmoth had always been one step ahead of them. Even then, he felt that failure was lurking past every corner.

Plagg dropped from the open balcony to Pigtail Girl's room, but it was empty. He raced around, hoping that it couldn't be true! A panic attack started to rise in his chest, pushing air out of his lungs. He was dazing out when a thought hit him, downstairs! She must have not heard about the new victim and was hanging out with her family, he could even hear them walking around on the creaking floorboards.

Meanwhile, Ladybug hid behind a chimney while watching Arnacoeur. In a few minutes she had figured out that his spell only affects you after your eyes make contact with his. She sat in wait while anticipating her ladysenses to kick in and give her a plan. She glanced at her watch again, hoping with all her heart that Chat would show up, she knew that he had been upset the last time she had seen him but she needed him… he had to know that. Ladybug shook her head tossing the thought - Chat was just having a bad day, but he would pull through for her. He always did. And with that last thought, she leapt off the roof and onto the next, stalking her prey.

This time would be tricky, without a second hero she had to be quick and precise, there was no room for error. She studied the villain as he walked through the streets. If all he did was make people disappear her job would be easier. He didn't seem too angry or out of control, but she doubted he would remain that way. There had to be a larger goal, there _always_ was a larger goal.

But for the moment she was safe, people were retreating inside and the streets of Paris were calm for the time being. She was second guessing Chat arriving so she decided that she would quickly find Master Fu and get help. She turned her back on the akuma and swung off into the darkness.

Adrien prowled the streets, waiting for safety to complete his goal. He had to be patient, like a hunter stalking his prey. He moved swiftly through the thin streets until Marinette Du-Pain Cheng's house was in sight. As the bright lights twinkled in his eyes, all his self control burnt to ashes like the Nôtre-Dame. He seized upon his treasure and opened the doors to the bakery, the bell rang idly behind him as he continued on to seek his prize.

Marinette would soon be his, Luka would be destroyed after coming to attempting to take her from him. A sly grin spread across his evil face as Hawkmoth whispered in his ear, "Don't forget my miraculouses."

"Of course," he replied. His heart laughed, holding a secret. Arnacoeur knew something Hawkmoth didn't. Evil wouldn't get the Black Cat Miraculous, though he would love to see Ladybug loose what made her 'perfect' in the eyes of the world. Her mask would be ripped from her face and he would be able to see the true person that he detested.

Silently, Plagg crawled down the steps, careful not to be spotted by her family. He poked his head out from behind the banisters, glancing around and was able to spot Tom and Sabine dancing in the kitchen to the evening stars. There were dirty dishes in a soapy sink that was left abandoned but no Pigtail Girl. He rushed upstairs out of sight, what would happen now? She was gone fighting already with no Chat Noir to help. Plagg floated up towards the open window hesitating. No, he decided. It was too dangerous for him to go out and attempt to find Pigtail Girl, he had to figure out some other idea to let someone know the news. Master Fu! He would be able to go to him safely and possibly hand out some other Miraculouses so Pigtail Girl could have some help.

He zipped towards the opening in the roof, but a moment too late. There was Adrien standing before him. "Going anywhere, friend?" Adrien roared with a dark chuckle. Plagg had been wrong, the person in front of him was not Adrien, but an infectected disease, Arnacoeur. "Now I can't have you going off to keep me from winning. No, that wouldn't work well for me." Adrien grinned at his kwami.

Hawkmoth was astonished, what was the black cat kwami doing in the open. Was this Marinette girl Chat Noir? But no… that didn't make sense. He watched from behind the curtain, victory had never been so close. He licked his lips in anticipation and waited patiently for the sweetness of his triumph.

"You shouldn't be doing this, you're better than this! Fight the evil, and come back." Plagg pleaded. His chances of survival were minuscule.

"This is the real me," Adrien countered. Behind him Marinette's clock struck the hour. "And it looks like your time just ran up." Arnacoeur attempted to grab the kwami but missed, grazing Plagg's whiskers.

Hawkmoth was only able to see out of his victim's eyes so he didn't see it when Adrien fingered his ring, twisting it around. Plagg gaped at the movement, his master wouldn't dare. Transforming while akumatized? That was risky. The two creatures ran around the room tossing papers, scraps, and pictures around. All of Marinette's neatly figured posters of the model tumbled from the walls and were ripped in two by the jostling of feet.

But with a last try, Arnacoeur gripped Plagg between his tight fingers. "This is it buddy," Adrien's lips started to form the words "Claws out" but Plagg was able to squeeze through his grasp with his final strength. Now Plagg was not necessarily what you would consider to be in shape, after having Adrien as a master he had been spoilt with heaps of cheese and constant rest in a room the size of some houses. Sweat accumulated and dropped in heaps off his forehead, the sudden movements were causing him to feel light headed and he knew it was only a matter of time before Adrien called the fateful words. If he did, his destruction would be unquestionable and no one would know about Hawkmoth. They had been one step ahead of him for a moment and Plagg knew it was solely up to him to keep it that way.

Before another moment could pass, Plagg dashed his body into Pigtail Girl's bobby pins that sat on her desk. A pin plunged through his thin body, blood spurted out in quick bursts, his body was instantly limp and of no use to Hawkmoth anymore. Only Master Fu would be able to save him, and hopefully Pigtail Girl would be able to find him before it was too late. Hopefully he would be able to help Adrien get past everything, hopefully… a lot of things. But hope dwindled along with his life.

**Uh oh! What will happen? I personally can identify with Plagg's character and enjoy seeing him. Anything you want to see more of or ideas for where you want the story to go? I'm always happy to use them in fact, my sibling gave me the idea to get Adrien akumatized. Who's your favourite character? Hope you have a great day/night.**


End file.
